Second Hunt for Vladimir Makarov
Back on the Grid John Price and his Task Force 141 members sneak through Sherbro, Sierra Leone, following a lead of suspicious cargo. The three move towards the village, where Makarov's factories are located and taking out militia men along the way. Moving towards the village, the team is stopped by an enemy patrol, which they take out stealthily. Moving into the village, the three witness a civilian being abused by militia men having gasoline poured on him and set on fire. While doing so Nikolai watches the shipment and any suspicious activity from Makarov. As vehicles drive down the road, militia soldiers execute civilians in the ruins of a burnt out hut. They sneak past the soldiers and start to advanced along the side of the road, but are forced to hide when more vehicles drive past. After taking out a guard in a tower, Yuri uses his sniper rifle to help eliminate targets. After Price and Soap have breached the factory at the end of the street, they are compromised. Yuri quickly leaves the tower and fights through militia to reach Price and Soap. The three reach a house with ladders inside and ascend. They reach the top of the ladder, as militia forces converge on their position. A technical appears but Yuri kills the gunner, as more and more militia appear. Price orders Yuri on the Browning 50. Cal mounted on the back of the technical. Using the weapon, Yuri holds off multiple waves of enemies, including other Technicals. However, a mortar shell hits the team, knocking Yuri off and sending him tumbling to the floor. As the three engage enemies streaming in from surrounding buildings, the transport helicopter is spotted. Seeing that they are running out of time, the team advances quickly through the marketplace and towards the church. As Yuri nears the large entrance, the doors are flung open, revealing a large group of militia and hyenas. The three take out the church's defenders and prepare for breaching. As Yuri kicks down the door, a hyena attacks him. Holding it off with his left hand, he pulls out a pistol and kills the two guards in front of the helicopter and finishes off the hyena. Unfortunately, the helicopter takes off with its precious cargo still on board. Interrogating Waraabe Price contacts Baseplate, who is now revealed to be MacMillan, trying to find intel on Makarov. MacMillan sighs and warns Price that he's on "everyone's shit-list" and is reluctant to share intel unofficially with him. When reminded of their mission in Pripyat, he tells Price that Waraabe, an African warlord in Somalia, should have intel on Makarov. Price discusses their plan to enter the compound with Soap, deciding that a stealthy approach is out of the question and tells Soap to "tell Nikolai to ready his men." Yuri is in the backseat of a jeep heading to the enemy compound, with Price and Soap in the driver's and passenger's seats respectively. As soon as they ram through the gates, they come out of their vehicles and cut their way through heavy resistance as they are bombarded by mortars and attacked by technicals. Yuri is given control of Nikolai's chopper's remote turret to soften up the resistance. Afterwards, they head into Waraabe's office building and meet fierce resistance inside. After the militia are eliminated, they breach inside an office and kill everyone inside except Waraabe. The three intruders don gasmasks and the interrogation begins. Price releases gas the from the chemical attacks in Europe in the corner of the room and demands an already-frightened Waraabe to tell them Makarov's location in exchange for a gas mask to save his life. Panicking, Waraabe hastily tells them that his contact was a man named Volk and that he never personally met Makarov. Soap steps on Waraabe's thigh, asking for Volk's location. In pain, Waraabe finally breaks and reveals that Volk can be found in Paris. Price gives Waraabe a gas mask, but promptly executes him, stating it as revenge for his fellow SAS members killed trying to stop the attacks in London. They attempt to leave before a sandstorm arrives but they are forced to use a different LZ. Nikolai ends up getting shot down, forcing the trio to go after him. They manage to Nikolai and escape. Soap then asks how they plan to capture Volk while the war rages in Europe. Price replies that while they can't, he knows someone who can. Category:Conflicts